Darkness In This Life
by SweetJun
Summary: A little girl, celebrating her 6th birthday with her mommy and daddy. While waiting for her daddy to come home... Read to find out Story in poem format


My fanfiction poem :]

I worked really hard on this and i hope you all like it~

enjoy~

* * *

Today is my birthday.

I am turning 6.

Daddy is coming home from work now, any time soon.

Mommy is making me a beautiful cake for me.

Waiting by the window, I watch for daddy.

Mommy, mommy, I see daddy coming now.

We can celebrate my birthday now.

Mommy why is daddy running?

Why does he look scared?

Daddy burst through the door and immediately locked it and closed the curtains.

He whispers something to mommy and mommy bursts into tears.

Did I do something wrong?

I grabbed mommy's apron, but she quickly grabbed me.

Mommy quickly went into the backroom and opened the secret floorboard.

Giving daddy a quick but loving kiss, she lets daddy hold me one more time.

Daddy told us to wait here…

What is happening?

Today is my birthday… we are suppose to be celebrating together.

Daddy told me he will be back.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and closed the floorboard over us.

What is going on?

I'm scared…I'm really scared…

Mommy and I waited under the floor boards for daddy to come back.

I wait for a long time…

Suddenly I hear this explosion.

In my 6 year old mind,

The only explanation is invasion.

Daddy died trying to keep the evil ninjas from finding mommy and me.

He is gone now.

I hear so many people screaming, so many loud explosions…

The cries I hear, still ringing in my ears.

Why do I have to go through this,

Why me? Why…

What is thing happening?

I was always a good girl.

Except that time I pulled a doggys tail or stepped on mommy's flowers,

Or that time I made mommy cry because I would not stop crying.

I am sorry for all the times I have been bad.

But why this happen?

Why must this happen to me?

I hear sounds…

The sounds of death,

Terror grip my heart as I hear footsteps.

They found me, those evil ninja

Grabbing mommy and me, the tie us up and dragged us with them…

I wonder why they don't just kill us now

We were taken out of the village and stuffed into a caged cart…

Taking us to who knows where…

We were all divided into groups and inspected.

I don't like they ways they look at us,

With clouds of evil and lust in their eyes.

All our hair was cut short…

My beautiful long hair which I liked so much.

I wanted to cry, but I don't want to die.

Mommy and some other older ladies were dressed prettily and put into rooms…

Rooms with other men…

I was taken away from her, wrenched from her arms…

I never saw mommy again.

Dragging me to some place else, I was placed with other children.

Everyday, we would be awaken with loud knocks…

After being feed with bread and water,

We were all put into training…

Training to be killers, just like them.

I don't want to do this anymore…

I'm tired, tired of everything.

Get me away from here…

I'll do anything, just to get away from here.

Please God, save me. Save me and mommy, if she's still alive

I don't want to be here

anymore,

But I don't want to die…

When will this all end…

Every night, I tell myself this is all just a horrible long nightmare…

But now…after 3 months, I know this is all true.

As years pass, my heart grows cold,

I turn into an empty shell.

I want to die, but I am not able to…

The enemy has taken like to me… more like my skills.

I was trained harder than anyone else…

Sometimes almost dying during training.

I am a empty shell, a killer, an emotionless being.

I feel nothing, not even pain.

Training has taught me to kill.

Now… all I do is kill.

Today is my 17th birthday…

I don't bother about my birthday anymore.

I am just getting another year older…nothing special.

Killers have nothing to celebrate,

They only kill.

Jumping from tree to tree,

The wind hits my face, blowing my long beautiful behind me.

I have to kill a man today…by myself

A very dangerous man…

I could lose my life... but It doesn't matter anymore.

My soul has already died 11 years ago.

There, I spot the man…

I launch myself at him, banishing my sword in front of me.

I slice at his head, but I miss

Flying past him…

I was careless… I didn't notice him taking his sword out.

Stabbing the sword in me as I fly past,

The sword hits me straight in the heart.

Falling, as darkness consumes me,

I see him smirk before my eyes close.

Am I dead?

Oh, I see a light…

I guess it is time to go towards the light.

Suddenly a hand touches me, I swiftly turn around.

I see mommy and daddy.

Mommy, daddy, is that really you?

They smile and envelope me in a hug.

For the first time after my capture,

Tears sprung from my eyes.

I cried and I hugged them.

My emotions rush through me…

I am finally with mommy and daddy again.

Hand in hang,

Mommy on my right and daddy on my left.

We walk towards the light together.

I hope the next life I have won't be dark.

I hope I will be with my mommy and daddy my next life.

Thank-you God for letting me be with mommy and daddy.

Everything around me started to glow,

Bright lights sparkles everywhere.

I start falling,

Mommy and daddy falling with me,

Holding my hand.

I am content now.

What ever comes to me in my next life,

I hope it will be better than this life.

The End.

* * *

Inspired by my history lesson, the Holocaust, and Naruto.

Review please, you'll be reward :] (hint cookies hint)


End file.
